


10 Is Too Many Demons

by aviselan (lunairetic)



Series: Ava Lavellan Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demon Summoning, F/M, Necromancy, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunairetic/pseuds/aviselan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt "That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit." with Ava Lavellan and Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Is Too Many Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a novice writer oh my god.  
> I love comments, and I am open to constructive criticism.

Oh no. Caught again. And not by Dorian this time.   
  
It was an unfortunate turn around, as Ava would normally be thrilled to see her lover under any other circumstance. No, Solas found her sitting on the floor like a deer frozen in the path…with a floating skull in front of her. The whispering ceased immediately upon his arrival.  
  
She wouldn’t listen to it, of course. Ava knew how to deal with demons. The deal it had been offering was rather poor compared to what the others had, and even then they weren’t particularly appealing. It was odd that all she seemed to be attracting were the spirits that were too much. Far too powerful to use as a necromancer. A novice one at that.   
  
There would have to be a talk with Viuus Anaxus later, after she dealt with her current problem.  
  
Solas stood just inside the doorway, locking eyes with her. She couldn’t read the expression on his face, but she knew it wouldn’t be pleasant.  
  
He looked to the floating skull, then back to her. “You’ve taken to summoning spirits with your free time then, vhenan?”  
  
Shit.  
  
“I can explain.”   
  
Maybe. The demon wasn’t technically bound, and it SHOULD have only attracted the wisps, but she was doing something wrong. The last few experiments had not…ended well; a few had been pulled through when they shouldn’t have. Ava had been so happy when it was Dorian who found her then. With Vivienne, Solas or Cullen, there certainly would have been words.  
  
Not that there weren’t going to be words now. Red handed, Ava had been caught with a displaced spirit in her own room. Enclosed in a circle of bones and a small altar of candles lit beside her.   
  
It looked very…well, not good. Very not good at all.  
  
Solas stood silent. He seemed more interested in what she had to say for herself than upset. That made her suspicious.  
  
“Well then, please go on.”  
  
She felt like she was back in the Free Marches with Deshanna.  
  
“I’m… practicing Necromancy?” That was a perfectly normal thing to say, right?  
  
Creators, he was going to lecture her on the mistreatment of spirits. What if he left her for choosing this path?  
  
She cursed herself. Never thinking of the consequences, never thinking far enough ahead, selfish selfish selfish selfi-.

“I have been made aware that this has been happening quite often, vhenan.”

“From who?” It was such an effort to keep these incidents from him. She should have known better than to keep this from him, though.

“Dorian has had concerns regarding your training. He has mentioned that this has happened nearly 10 times this week. Cole has also come to me with concern for you.”

“Dorian? He was supposed to…” She trailed off. “Wait. He told you there were ten incidents?”

She was going to kill him. Throttle him thoroughly, imagining his face as he told Solas the stories. Elaborate and exaggerated.

 Solas nodded in affirmation.

“I am impressed with your ability to pull ten separate powerful spirits from the Fade to inhabit a body. It does seem as though they have come of their own will.” He was looking at the skull now, instead of boring into her soul.

He wasn’t angry. Solas was impressed, even.

“You aren’t upset with me then?”

“Ava, you are not binding them against their purpose. They have chosen to be here. I am more concerned for you than I am for these spirits.”

“Oh.” She let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Glancing back towards the spirit still quiet within the skull, Ava muttered quietly and it vanished. It fell into her hands and she cradled it in her lap.

He was next to her then, as she sulked to herself. Necromancy was a touchy subject for everyone. She had already heard some of the rumors that Josephine had attempted to quell. Both Dorian and Cassandra seemed to be the few that either accepted or were tolerant of the practice. Everyone else had questioned her, wary of her new school of study. She had been afraid to talk to Solas about it, afraid that he would be angry with her, or disapprove.

“It is all right, my heart. You are simply so brilliant that even the rarest of spirits would be drawn to you. You will be able to achieve your goal with more nuanced practice.” He was smiling softly at her, comforting rather than condescending. Lifting a hand, Solas turned her face to glance at him.

“Although, I think we should teach you a more effective means to dispel the unwanted spirits. Ten possessions are a little much.”


End file.
